Once in a Blue Moon
by chibistar12
Summary: Jack Frost gets dragged into being a Guardian. He's not sure why, but along the way of finding out what it takes to be a Guardian, he meets this girl named Tsuki. She just so happens to be The Man in the Moon's daughter. What could this mean? JackXOC
1. Chapter 1

Tsuki watched as the other mythical creatures went about their schedule. She sighed and put her head in her hand. She was a part of the moon, but somehow, after all these years, she wanted to be like them; be with them. She stood up and stretched. Her arms reached towards the ceiling and she circled around the crystal globe.

She never understood why she couldn't go down to the Earth. The Man on the Moon never told her why or why not. Tsuki stopped and stared at the globe. It now showed Jack Frost having a snowball fight with some kids. She paused and crouched down to watch. Of all the people that appeared on the globe, Jack Frost was the one she was most fascinated about. She wasn't sure why, but she just seemed to... know him.

* * *

"Hey, who hit me?"

A small boy looked around at the other kids. Nobody really noticed him, except Jack. Jack knew the pain all too well of not being able to be seen.

Jack decided to make the kid feel welcomed and sent some snow flakes his way. They crashed into his face and the small boy joined in with the other kids. Jack stepped back and watched. His grin matched his amazing cold blue eyes. He leaned on his staff and laughed.

"Your welcome for the snow day..." He said to no one in particular.

"Tommy, Andrea! Supper time!" Called a mother of two of the children.

"Aww!"

"Can we finish this war?"

"Maybe tomorrow, if you have a snow day."

Jack watched as the two kids waved goodbye to the others and headed into the warm house.

"A snow day, hm? I think I can make that happen." He smirked. "Wind, take me home." He was suddenly picked up by the wind and blown home.

* * *

Jack laid on his back in the snow. His eyes stared at the moon. He didn't know why he was there. The moon never said anything to him; from the day he woke up, until now. He sighed and sat up. He couldn't sleep. There was too much on his mind.

He stood up, grabbed his stick, and wandered out onto the pond. It felt relaxing under his feet. he shut his eyes and took a deep breath and then slid around the pond.

* * *

Tsuki laid on her stomach watching Jack skate on his pond.

"Tsuki, what are you doing?"

Tsuki kept watching the globe.

"Tsuki."

She tore her gaze away from the globe and rolled onto her back.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Watching Jack Frost because I'm bored."

There was a sigh from The Man in the Moon.

"Why can't I go down there? Nobody will see me..."

"You are much different than them."

"I'm not that different." She pouted as she sat up. She crossed her legs in front of her and leaned on her hands.

"Tsuki, your special."

"Then let me go down there! At least let me talk to Tooth, Sandy, Santa, or Bunnymund. I want to be like them."

There was no response. She groaned and fell backwards. She shut her eyes and listened.

"Call all of the Guardian's!"

Tsuki snapped her eyes opened and looked up at the globe. It showed a picture of Santa with a panicked look.

"I wonder what's going on..."

* * *

Jack rolled over. The sun shown brightly onto his face. He woke up and held his hand up to block the sun.

"It's morning already?"

He sat up and grabbed his staff.

"Wind." He was picked up and flown to the town from the day before.

* * *

He landed softly onto a rooftop and brought the snow with him.

"No school today!"

He smiled as the kids ran outside and discussed the war terms again. He floated down and landed behind one of the kids. He picked up some snow and made a snowball. He aimed and threw it right at the kids back. The kid jerked forward and turned around.

Jack laughed and leaned on his staff again.

"Another fun day." He stood up again and started to play with the kids.

* * *

"Time for supper!"

The kids waved their goodbyes and some threw taunts to each other.

"It's sunset already?" Jack looked at the sunset and then looked down. Another day come and gone. He floated up to the telephone wires as a thin gold strand of sand floated past him.

"The sandman is on time." Jack smiled. He reached up and put his hand through one of the strands. It circled around him, making a dolphin.

He looked up into the sky. There was a huge 'cloud' of gold sand spinning about.

Sandman looked behind him and saw the signal. He huffed out a breath and made the sand into an airplane.

Jack watched as the Sandy disappeared. He wondered where he was going, but the thought soon left his head.

He turned and walked along the wires for some time before something passed by him quickly. He swung his staff and pointed it; moving his eyes around. Nothing.

Another shadow bumped into him. This time it moved towards the trees. He followed. It moved down the street and into an ally way before Jack lost it.

He stuck his staff out in front of him as he examined his surroundings.

"Hello mate."

Jack spun around and saw a figure leaning against the building.

"Been a long time. It was '68 I believe." The figure moved out from the shadows. Bunnymund pointed one of his boomerangs at Jack.

Jack pulled his staff close to him and leaned against it.

"Your not still mad about that are you?" He grinned.

"Yes. But this is about something else.."

Jack pulled away from his staff and gave a confused look.

"Fellas.."

Jack turned and saw a yeti grab him. He barely let out a 'hey' before he was shoved into a bag and sent through a portal.

* * *

"There he is! Jack Frost!" Santa exclaimed as Jack looked out the bag.

"Santa... wow.." He breathed out.

He climbed out of the bag and stood up.

"I hope the yeti's treated you well."

Jack put his staff on his shoulder and walked towards Santa.

"Yeah, I love being thrown into a sack and then tossed through a magic portal." Jack said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh, good. That was my idea."

Jack groaned.

"Why am I here?" Jack spun on his heel and walked back towards the railing and the sack. "Am I on the naughty list?"

"No, actually, you make the list, but that's not the point. The point is you were chosen to be a Guardian."

"A Guardian? No, no, no, I don't want to be a Guardian. That's your job." Jack said stubbornly.

"Look mate, we didn't choose you. The Man in the Moon did." Bunnymund pointed out.

Tsuki looked around the globe and down at the Guardians. Jack looked up at the moon and stared.

"That's not me! That's not why I'm here." Jack moved his gaze to the floor.

"Like we said, we didn't choose you, the Moon did."

"I had some input.."

Everyone looked up towards Tsuki. She felt small as she hid behind the globe.

"Who are you?" Tsuki looked at Santa.

He frightened her. They all did, now that she was in their presence.

"I-I'm...uh..." She stuttered.

"Come down here, please? We promise we won't bite." Tooth said warmly.

Tsuki looked at her and then took a deep breath before she floated down to them. Her silver hair landing softly behind her. She looked them over with her bright, purple eyes.

"What's your name sweetie?"

"Uh... my name is..." She whispered her name.

"What is it?"

"Ts-Tsuki..." Her eyes fell to the floor.

"That's a beautiful name!" Tooth said.

Tsuki looked up at her and gave a small smile. She caught a glimpse at Jack, who was looking at her like she was a puzzle.

"You don't happen to be The Man in the Moon's daughter, would you?"

Tsuki looked at Santa and nodded.

"What a-"

"Wonderful surprise." Tooth finished for Bunnymund.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, my... Thank you so much guys! I really appreciate the reviews, please keep them coming! Oh a little heads up, this does kinda follow the movie, but I need to change somethings because of the character I made and I don't want to be copyrighted/ruin the movie for others... Thanks again peeps! I love you!**

* * *

Tsuki was in Santa's office. She looked at the many ice sculptor's.

"He certainly is a handy man."

Tsuki lightly touched the one that looked like a train track with her finger tips. It started to glow with a light it's own. She put her whole hand on it. It glowed brighter. It was as if there was a light source in the sculptor. She watched with amazement. She didn't know she had something like this in her.

There was a knock at the door. Tsuki jumped and pulled her hand quickly away.

"Tsuki, may we come in?"

She spun on her heel and pulled her hand away as she looked at the two people that stood at the doorway. The light started to fade. She looked at Santa and then at Jack. Jack was looking around Santa and at the sculptors. Tsuki's cheeks grew pink as she stepped out of the way.

"Yeah. that's fine."

Santa walked in with Jack following behind him.

"Tsuki, can you please step behind the desk?"

She nodded and moved to the other side of the desk. Santa turned to Jack. He moved towards him with aggressiveness. Tsuki held herself from going between him and Jack. Santa talked to him in a low voice before moving over to the shelf and getting one of those Russian dolls.

"Jack, do you know what your center is?"

"Center?"

"Yes, do you know what your here for?"

Jack looked off to the side and down; his white bangs moving in front of his eyes.

"No, I don't."

"Here, try this."

Jack looked up as Santa handed over the doll.

"Open the first one. What is it?"

"Your a jolly man?"

Santa nodded as Jack went through the dolls until he got to the last one.

"Your a baby?"

Santa laughed and took the tiny doll.

"No! My eyes are big," Santa opened his eyes really big for Jack to see. "Because I'm always looking that the most wonderful things. Always looking for the wonderful things." Santa moved towards Tsuki and made the toys come alive.

Tsuki watched them as they flew about the room. She caught Jack's eye. He was just as amazed as she was. Tsuki turned and looked out the window. She saw the moon, but was flashed by something flying by.

She turned as the door burst open.

"Santa, there's something wrong at Tooth's place!"

Santa looked at Jack and then back at Bunnymund.

"Tell the elves to get the sleigh ready." He turned to Tsuki. "Would you like to come with?"

Tsuki beamed with excitement.

"Of course!" She ran around the desk and towards the door.

Jack watched as this girl ran past him. He had a strange feeling about her...

* * *

"...All right I'll ride." Jack climbed into the sleigh as Santa and Bunnymund stood near by.

"Everyone likes the sleigh." Santa leaned towards Bunnymund.

Bunnymund tried to hide his panicked look as best as he could.

"Uh, I think it'll be faster if I go my own way.." He tapped his foot and a hole opened up in the floor.

Tsuki looked at them and then tried to climb in the sleigh. She put her foot up on the step but as she put weight on it, she started to slip. Before she fell too far backward, Jack reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Need help?"

Tsuki got pink again and nodded. Jack pulled her up into the sleigh. His blue frosted sweater felt soft against her arm. She was wearing a short white dress with a light purple ribbon, that matched her eyes, tied around her waist.

She settled herself between Sandy and Jack. Santa pulled himself and Bunnymund into the sleigh and they were ready to go.

"Buckle up!" Santa hollered.

Tsuki smiled. She'd seen the sleigh on the globe and knew there were no buckles.

"Wait, where are they?" Bunnymund shouted in a panicked voice.

Santa whipped the reindeer and they were off in a flash. They went through ice tunnels and spun all about on the walls. Tsuki thought if she got on a rollar coaster, this is what it would feel like. She felt a cold wind coming in from a hole near the end.

They were immediately outside and up into the air. Jack had stood up next to her, Sandy put his hands up and grinned, and Bunnymund looked like he was ready to puke.

"Hey, Bunny, nice view right?" Jack teased.

Bunnymund looked over at him. Jack stood and jumped out the back. Bunnymund made a sickingly panicked look as he slowly looked over the edge to see where Jack was. Jack was sitting on one of 'wings' with a smirk.

"Don't mess with me, frosty." Bunnymund grumbled.

Santa laughed and pulled out a snow globe.

"Tooth's." He said towards the snow globe before he threw it out in front. It opened up a portal to Tooth's place.

They passed through it in a matter of seconds. They came out of it and looked out over Tooth's place.

"Santa!" Tsuki screamed.

Santa looked up and saw dark things moving toward them fast. They passed them hitting everyone. Sandy helped cover for Tsuki and she was thankful, but her mind was elsewhere. She was worrying about Tooth...

Jack looked up and jumped out the side of the sleigh. He moved ahead and grabbed a small faerie.

"Gotcha," he said and stopped; floating in the air. "Are you ok?" It looked up at him and nodded. He looked over at the tower and flew towards it quickly.

* * *

They landed with Jack looking amazed as well as Tsuki. Tsuki looked around her at the sight.

"You made it!" Tooth said happily. "But, he snatched up my little fairies!"

Jack walked over to her and held out his hand. The little faerie he saved, floated up to Tooth. She smiled greatly and thankfully at Jack.

"Thank you."

Jack smiled back.

Tsuki looked around and had a feeling that something was off, very off.

"Santa, I think-"

She was shoved over the edge and landed a floor below.

"Tsuki!"

She slowly sat up. Her vision was blurred but for only a few seconds.

"Tsuki, are you all right?"

Tsuki looked up to her right and saw a flash of a blue hooded sweatshirt.

"Jack!"

"And who might this new Guardian be?"

Tsuki looked up at a dark figure. The only thing that was in color, was his eyes.

"Stay away from her!"

Tsuki looked into the man's eyes. Something told her to move, but she couldn't. He reached toward her. She felt her body shiver with fear. Before the man's hand reached her, a boomerang flew in front of her and she was picked up.

"Pitch, what do you want?"

"Pitch?" Tsuki repeated and looked over the edge again.

Bunnymund set her down and snatched his boomerang.

"Pitch Black." The man grinned coldly.

Jack stood with his staff pointed at him. Pitch turned his attention to him.

"Ah, Jack Frost, I presume?"

Jack stared at him with hate.

"You can't be serious? The Man in the Moon chose you to be a Guardian?" Pitch laughed and disappeared.

Jack looked around and saw multiple shadows of Pitch.

"So what?"

Jack turned his head and looked up at Tsuki. She looked down at him with a strange, angry look.

"I chose Jack to be a Guardian. What's wrong with that?"

Pitch leaned in and whispered into Tsuki's ear.

"He's worthless..."

Tsuki froze, her eyes wide with fear again. She'd watched Pitch during the Dark Ages. She knew what he was capable of.

Pitch moved up and on top of the globe that stood in the center of Tooth's place. He looked down at Jack.

"You can't kill fear Jack."

"I'm not afraid of you." Jack growled.

Pitch laughed and vanished in a swirl of black sand.

Tsuki slowly fell to the floor.

"Tsuki!"

Jack looked up and quietly called wind to his help. He floated up and landed next to Tooth, who was leaning over Tsuki.

"Tsuki, can you hear me?"

Tsuki laid quietly.

"You don't suppose, mate, that maybe..."

"No, Pitch doesn't know about her." Santa snapped.

Bunnymund lowered his ears and walked over to Tooth and Jack. Just as Bunnymund reached them, Tooth stood up and looked around. She floated up towards the globe and looked in all the drawers.

"The teeth are missing!"

"Teeth?"

"Yes, the teeth!"

Jack stood and looked up at Tooth. Bunnymund had lifted Tsuki into his arms.

"What's so special about them? All they are, are teeth."

Tooth fluttered down to him.

"Just teeth? Jack, those teeth hold memories."

"Memories?"

Tooth took a deep breath.

"Yes, memories. When kids forget them, we take them back so they can remember."

Jack stared at her and then a thought appeared in his head.

"All this time, I was trying to break into the North Pole and... My memories of being a human were here, all along?"

Tooth nodded.

Jack floated up to one of the drawers.

"Where are they?"

"Jack, Pitch stole them. All of them. Everyone's."

Jack turned back to Tooth.

"Well then, we're just going to have to get them back aren't we?"

Tooth gave a hopeful smile, but vanished when she noticed her home started to crumble.

"They're not believing anymore..."

She flew up and around the place. Santa watched her.

"This can't be..."

"They've stopped believing!" Tooth cried again with tears in her eyes. "The children will wake up and find nothing left for them!"

She slowly fell down to the floor and covered her eyes.

"T-Tooth?"

Tooth raised her head to Bunnymund's arms. Tsuki lay there with an exasperated look.

"We'll help them believe again, I promise."

Jack looked at Tsuki with adoration. She was right. Even though there was one of Tooth, there were four Guardians and a powerful daughter here that could fly around and take care of the teeth themselves.

"Tooth, we'll pick up the teeth." Jack said.

Tooth looked over at Jack as he smiled at her.

"You will?"

"Of course! Let's get going!"


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuki slowly pushed open the window and looked in. There, laid a little girl with dark hair. Her face was towards the window. Tsuki took a deep breath before going in and slowly moving over to the bed. She could just feel the tooth in her hand.

She leaned over slowly and reached under the girl's pillow and pulled out the tooth. She smiled as she lifted her bag and put the tooth in. Her hand found her pocket and pulled out a coin. She flipped it before sliding it under the pillow.

She turned around and headed towards the window, but was caught off guard when a hole appeared and she fell down it to the street below. She came out and slide on her butt and into a puddle.

"Bunnymund!" She whispered angrily.

Bunnymund stuck his head out the window and shot her a look.

"You already got it! I thought you were just moving it to get it, mate."

Tsuki looked up at the window. Bunnymund disappeared and hopped up next to her. He stretched out his... paw and helped her up.

"Thanks." She said brushing off her dress.

"Are you sure you're alright, mate?"

Tsuki nodded and gave a smile to the bunny.

He gave her a looked and then hopped off. She, herself, lifted into the air and floated over the rooftops. Something inside her changed and she wasn't sure what. It happened when she meet Pitch. It was like a whole new side of her woke up inside her. She stopped and landed softly on a rooftop. She stared down at the roof with a confused look.

"What's happening?" She looked up at the moon with curiosity.

"What's happening, is your becoming afraid.."

Tsuki whipped around. There was no one.

"You're becoming afraid for the future."

Tsuki felt someone standing behind her. She turned back around and again, there was no one.

"What do you want?"

"My dear, why are you with them?"

Tsuki looked out over the landscape. She saw Santa, Tooth, and Bunnymund moving from house to house. Then she saw him. She drew in a sharp breath.

"Jack.."

"Jack?" There was a chuckle and a sound like a horse. "He's nothing special... No one believes in him..."

Tsuki looked at how happy Jack was. How he moved in and out of the houses and competed with the others.

"He's like me..." Tsuki whispered.

"Exactly..." Pitch whispered back into the night.

* * *

Hey, Tsuki, we're moving on. How many teeth did you collect?" Jack asked excitedly.

Tsuki didn't look at him. She opened her bag that held, if she was lucky, just over fifty teeth.

"And I thought the kangaroo was slow!" Jack laughed at his own joke. Tsuki turned and climbed into the sleigh.

Jack stopped and looked at her.

"What's wrong with Tsuki?" Tooth asked.

"I'm not sure... something's wrong though..." Jack responded, not taking his eyes off Tsuki.

"Come on everyone! Next town!"

Jack snapped out of his daze and smiled.

"Let's go to Jamie's town."

Santa laughed and nodded in agreement as Tooth and Jack hopped into the sleigh.

* * *

Jack looked into Jamie's window. He loved this kid. He certainly believed in all of them, except him. The thought removed the small smile from his lips. He pushed open the window and floated in. He crept over to bed and was tripped by Tooth.

"Sorry!" Tooth said.

Jack put a finger to his lips.

"Sorry." Tooth said quieter.

She slowly reached under Jamie's pillow and pulled out the tooth.

"Knocked out by a sled accident.." She looked over at Jack with a 'motherly' smile.

Jack chuckled. "Yeah, about that..."

Santa and Sandy burst into the room and looked at them.

"Oh..." Santa said.

Bunnymund hopped up from a hole in floor with Tsuki on his back. Jack looked at her. She wore a dazed look. He moved over to her as Bunnymund and Santa started to argue.

Suddenly, a flashlight flashed on. Jamie sat in his bed and stared at Santa.

"Santa?" He moved his flashlight over to Bunnymund. "The Easter Bunny?" he then moved his flashlight down to Sandy. "The Sandman?" Again, Jamie moved his flashlight, this time to Tooth. "The Tooth Fairy?"

He waved his flashlight back and forth at them.

"You're all real!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Surprise!" Tooth said and then turned towards Bunnymund and Sandy.

"He's still awake..."

Bunnymund put a hand on Sandy's shoulder.

"Knock him out."

Sandy got an evil grin and started to punch his hand.

"Not like that! With the dream sand!"

Sandy looked back at him with an 'oh' expression as a dog leaped up onto Jamie's bed. Bunnymund stared at the dog stiffly.

Jack laughed and then looked at Bunnymund slyly.

"Do you know what Gray hounds do to bunnies?"

"I'm a 6 foot bunny with boomerangs, and-"

Jack hit the alarm clock with his staff. The dog barked and immediately jumped at Bunnymund. He let out a scream, dropped Tsuki, and ran around the room. Sandy had made a ball of dream sand and was ready to knock out the dog when they moved around again and was hit, making Sandy throw the dream sand at someone else. It hit Santa, bounced off and hit Bunnymund, then the dog, and finally hit Tooth. Sandy stood with Jamie in his arms. He was thrown from the bed when Santa fell on it. He nodded and the dream sand hit Jamie.

"Oops." Jack said with a grin.

He looked over at Tsuki. She stood up and brushed herself off as if nothing happened. She looked about the room and finally, her eyes landed on Jack. He was standing there, looking at her as if she had something wrong with her.

"What?"

Jack shook his head.

"Nothing. He started to walk over to her, but was stopped when he saw a dark steed standing at the window. He took a double look before he stared at it. It howled into the wind and galloped away.

"Sandy, wake them up!" Jack jumped out the window. Tsuki followed mindlessly.

Jack followed the horse around before finally, he landed on a roof top. He looked up into the sky and saw Pitch. Tsuki landed behind one of the fans and ducked low. She wasn't sure if Jack would allow her to follow him. She was in such a daze she hadn't realized where she was until she fell to the floor and hit her head on a dresser.

"Jack!"

Jack twisted around and saw Santa come towards him with the sleigh. He jumped up and was carried with the wind.

Tsuki came out from behind the fan and watched them leave.

"Let's take him out!" Jack hollered.

He shot ahead as dark steeds moved towards him. He swung his staff and hit them. Sandy moved up in his own sand and lashed out at the dark nightmares. Tooth flew around and hit them as Santa directed the sleigh and sliced them with his swords.

Tsuki watched them in awe. Oh, how she wished she could be a part of them; of their team. She looked down and folded her hands against her chest.

Jack was hit down. He landed on the rooftop across from Tsuki's. He was about to propel himself back into the air, but saw Tsuki out of the corner of his eye. She was standing there as five horses charged at her.

"Tsuki!" Jack shouted as he changed directions and moved over to her.

He shot ice at them. They froze and then scattered as separate particles. Jack turned to check on Tsuki, but was hit by something strong. He fell over and was dazed.

Tsuki watched with a horrifying look. The steed circled around and watched her with careful, evil eyes. She took a step back.

_"Tsuki, you are my daughter...You're part of the moon..." _

Tsuki looked up at the moon and then nodded. She shut her eyes and took a breath. She let it out and opened her eyes. She swiftly brought down her hand and in it, started to glow a long figure. It shaped out to be a small knife. She moved towards the steed slowly and then started to run. The steed quickly moved towards her. She brought her knife up and sliced through it. She stopped as the steed scattered.

"Ts-Tsuki?"

Tsuki turned around and ran over to Jack. She knelt down and gave a worried look. Her hands started to sting. She let out a small yelp and opened her hands as if to drop the knifes. Instead, they disappeared.

"Tsuki?"

Tsuki looked back at Jack.

"Jack, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, how are you-" Jack paused and stared at her. There were no more steeds around and she was unharmed.

"How-how are you-?"

"Let's just say I had a little guidance." She smiled and looked up at the moon, sending a silent thank you.

Jack looked at the moon and then over to the dark mass of sand and gold sand.

"Sandy!" He stood up and grabbed his staff. He ran to the edge of the building and hot off.

Tsuki followed closely behind.

"Jack, you won't make it in time!"

"Don't say that!" Jack said sternly and called on wind to carry him faster.

"Sandy!"

Santa and Tooth stopped and raced with Jack towards Sandy. Pitch rose behind Sandy and aimed a dark arrow at him. Sandy fought unknowingly.

"Sandy, watch out!"

Sandy stopped and started to turn, but it was already too late. Pitch had let go of the arrow and it pierced Sandy in the back; leaving a dark spot.

"Sandy, no!" Jack shouted. He pushed himself up there further.

Tsuki landed in Santa's sleigh. She watched as Jack went up to help the already fading Sandy.

Sandy shut his eyes and smiled, letting the darkness eat him.

Jack was hit by dark sand. He spun around and then moved towards Pitch again. Jack held out his staff and froze some sand. He, then, quickly maneuvered around it, but was stopped again. He was blasted with dark sand.

"Jack!" Tsuki shouted and pushed off the sleigh to go help him.

Jack fell some, but he wasn't finished. He saw two steed racing at him from his left and his right. He moved downward as they crashed into each other and moved up towards Pitch again. He swung his staff around and pointed it towards Pitch as a giant burst of ice came out at the dark sand that was heading towards him. It froze it and he moved upward again.

Tsuki was fifteen feet from him before he stopped and unleashed another powerful ice attack.

Jack shot the ice at Pitch; hitting him dead on. Pitch fell backwards as Jack did the same. his vision got blurry.

"I underestimated you, Guardians..." Pitch said into the night.

Jack fell into someone and he was overcome by darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Tsuki stood on the opposite side of the other three Guardians. There was a picture on the floor of Sandy and candles set at certain points. Those were the only things that lit up the room, other than the other candles that were being held by the yeti's and other elves. Of course, they didn't shine as brightly as Sandy's. She really liked Sandy. He made her laugh with some of his dreams that he gave to kids and even though he was silent, he certainly had a lot to say.

She looked up as the other Guardians grabbed each others hands. She turned and squeezed past the yeti's and elves as they started to ring their bells with tears in her eyes.

* * *

"May I join you?"

Jack looked over at Tsuki. She stood near him, but couldn't look at him. He was sitting at a window seat and the moon shone brightly through it.

"Yeah..." Tsuki sat across from Jack who was sitting with a knee up, one arm resting on it and holding his staff in his other hand; that leaning against his body.

Tsuki finally glanced up at Jack. His hair almost glowed in the moonlight. His eyes were a gorgeous ice blue that matched his pale skin.

Jack looked over at Tsuki and she looked away quickly. He gave a slight smile and then looked out at the moon. his hood was up, and he felt out of place.

He didn't know what he was there for. The moon never said anything to him after telling him that he was Jack Frost. He smirked at the memory of waking up at the pond. He just started to mess with his winter powers and loved them. He'd been there for over three hundred years, and yet, the Man in the Moon still hadn't told him anything other than his name. He wanted to know what his purpose was. If only he could talk to the Man in the Moon...

"Tsuki..."

Tsuki looked over at Jack, he was still staring at the moon.

"Do you know why I'm here?" He turned his head and looked at Tsuki with a soft look.

Tsuki's cheeks burned slightly. She looked away. Something inside her fluttered. She wasn't good with talking to people about stuff like this and defiantly not boys.

"Uh.." She stuttered. She couldn't find the right words.

Jack sat forward and moved closer to her. She stared into his icy blue eyes. They were mesmerizing. He came a little closer before Tsuki wrapped her arms around herself. Him being closer made the air around them feel freezing.

"Do you know?"

Tsuki stared into his eyes that were only a few inches away. His body was over hers.

"I, uh..." Her face grew red.

"Tsuki," Jack began, but was interrupted.

"Jack, there you are!" Santa burst in.

Jack didn't move his eyes away from her until Santa came over. He leaned back and went to his position that Tsuki had found him in.

"Listen, Jack, it wasn't your fault."

"I could've saved Sandy, but I wasn't quick enough."

Tsuki watched his face. It was hard to see him like this.

"You did everything you can."

"No, I failed!"

Santa sighed.

"If Sandy were here, he would be proud of you for fighting. You did a good job."

Santa put a hand on Jack's shoulder. He looked up at him and brushed his hood down. Tsuki finally smiled and hopped off the window seat and headed away from them. She now realized how much she was like Jack.

* * *

"Easter is tomorrow, we have to make kids believe in me!" Bunnymund complained. "I can't be forgotten!"

Tooth hovered near Tsuki, who was standing next to Jack. Santa sighed. He went over to the forest looking elevator and everyone followed. He pulled a string and they headed down to the lower level where the sleigh was parked.

"This is the only time I'm going to say this, Easter is more important than Christmas."

Bunnymund's ears perked up. He looked at the others as they got off the elevator.

"Did you hear that? I have witnesses!" He shouted happily.

Jack laughed. He had never seen Bunnymund look so happy up this close. Tsuki smiled at Bunnymund. She was happy that he was excited and maybe this idea would make children believe.

They went over to the sleigh and waited.

"Everyone hop into the sleigh, we're headed to Easter Island." Santa said cheerfully.

"Oh no, we're going my way, mate." Bunnymund said with a devilish smirk.

Santa eyed him. Bunnymund tapped his foot twice and a huge hole opened up beneath them. They all fell in, Bunnymund being last.

"Buckle up!"

Jack dipped his staff down and made a nice ice path. He slid it all over the tunnel wearing a childish grin. Tsuki slid on the path and then hopped off and fell with the others. Something inside her told her that the ice was not welcoming and that she would get hurt by it. She followed the instinct.

They all fell out into a small opening all piled up. They each started to get up as Bunnymund hopped gently out of the hole and onto the ground.

They looked around at the Easter filled place. Tsuki was amazed and felt warm inside. She laughed, but was interrupted when Bunnymund perked his ears up.

"There's something not right..."

"Not right about what?"

"There's something here that isn't supposed to be here." Bunnymund sniffed around and then heard something come from a small tunnel about thirty feet in front of them.

Everyone pulled out their weapons and got ready. Tsuki, was the only one that stood and watched. She wasn't sure if she should show her magic yet.

She watched as they charged ahead. They stopped abruptly and hid their weapons. Tsuki jogged over and looked around Jack. There stood a small girl with blonde, jagged hair. She held onto eggs and stared at them.

"Bunny!" She exclaimed.

"That's Jamie's sister." Jack let out.

"How did she get here?"

Jack turned and looked the other way.

"She must have gotten a snow globe." Tsuki inputted.

Bunnymund shot a look at Santa.

"Oh, my fault." He gave an innocent smile.

Bunnymund sighed and shook his head. Jack turned around and winked at Tsuki. He made a snowflake form and then gave a devious look.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Tsuki asked curiously.

"Showing Mr. Kangaroo over there what it means to have fun." Jack gave her another flashy smile and blewe the snowflake into Bunnymund's direction.

It hit him in the face and icy blue particles fell down. Bunnymund immediately smiled and went over to the girl and took her hand.

"Come on, lady, I'll show what I do for Easter."

"Bunny, hop, hop." She smiled and walked with Bunnymund.

The group followed them to a huge hill were a bunch of eggs came down. They were all ready to be hidden.

"Where does he get all of these eggs?" Santa breathed.

Jack hopped up on a rock and turned with an out stretched hand towards Tuski. She took it with a smile and they hopped from rock to rock to look at all of the eggs. They went up the hill and found the beginning of the line.

Santa looked at the flowers the blew on the eggs to give them a layer of a solid color. Tooth flew about looking at the whole process.

Jack and Tsuki looked about. Tsuki went over to the pond where an elf was standing. He turned around to back away but was stampeded by eggs. Tsuki laughed as the elf fell in.

Jack looked over at Tsuki, leaning against his staff. His eyes fell gently over her body. He wasn't sure what this feeling was, but he kind of liked it. He could only explain the feeling as butterflies in his stomach and a small, gentle, warm feeling in his chest.

Tsuki looked over and caught Jack staring at her. She turned away quickly, pink touching her cheeks. Jack snapped out of his dazed and walked over just as the elf came walking out of the small pond.

They laughed at his as he pulled out his tongue and smiled with delight.

They meet up with the others near the bottom of the hill. Bunnymund stood with the little girl on his shoulders. He was smiling with delight.

"This should keep the kids believing."

Santa and Tooth nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Tsuki and I are going ahead."

Bunnymund nodded.

"Come back when your done scoping out."

Jack nodded and grabbed Tsuki. They were lifted into the air and flew through one of the tunnels.


	5. Chapter 5

Tsuki shivered at the snow's touch. She wished she could be like Jack. The cold not bothering him as he moved through the snow. He heard a thump and turned around. The little faerie hummed around him and then flew over to Tsuki. Jack jogged over and crouched down, using his staff to balance.

"Are you alright?"

Tsuki looked up, her hair held snow and her face was bright red.

"Y-Yeah, j-just cold." She chattered through her teeth.

Jack laughed and stood up, helping Tsuki up.

"Then why are you rolling around in the snow?"

"I wasn't. I tripped over something." She turned back and saw a small root from a tree sticking through the snow. "It's dark out and the only thing we have to light our path is the moon." She gestured up to the moon.

Jack flashed a bright smile and then turned. His face was turned and his eyes watched her.

"Then let's get moving so your not-"

"Jack." Jack stopped.

His name was called out, but nobody saw him.

"Did you hear that?"

Tsuki walked over and stood next to Jack.

"Hear what?"

"Jack."

"That!" He dashed off to his right.

Tsuki followed, not sure what he was talking about. His feet picked up off the ground and he started to fly in and out of the trees. Tsuki gasped and did the same, barely keeping him sight.

"Jack."

Jack landed near a pond with a wooden bed on it. Tsuki gently landed next to him.

"It's coming from there, I'm sure of it." Jack whispered.

He started to creep closer to the bed. He reached it and looked down. There was a dark hole that the bed covered. He took his staff and hit against the wood. It fell down the hole.

"Jack."

Jack hopped up. The faerie tugged at his hood.

"It'll only take a minute." He said stubbornly.

"Jack, I don't think that's a good idea..."

Jack looked up. Tsuki stood across from him looking down at the hole. Her light purple eyes shone with fear and worry. He looked back at the hole.

"I just want to know..."

He hit some other pieces of wood out of this way and went down into the hole. Tsuki watched and then sighed. She followed him down into the darkness.

* * *

She fell out at the bottom. he eyes went upward to a bunch of cages with Tooth's faeries in them. Across from her, there were huge piles of small gold cases. She looked up again and saw Jack moving around telling the Faeries to be quiet and saying he'd get them out.

"Ah, Jack. You've come to be a hero, have you?"

Jack spun around and saw Pitch's shadow. He sent ice at it. Tsuki stood up and looked around.

"No, I've come for my teeth, my memories."

Pitch laughed.

"Why would you want them? They won't help you."

Tsuki followed Jack's eyes. They were staring at a now moving shadow going up a staircase. Jack flew over and landed softly on the steps. He quickly ran up them, looking for Pitch.

Tsuki watched for a moment and then floated up to one of the cages. She looked at the lock.

"Damn locks..."

She closed her eyes and held out her hand. A small figure appeared and then it transformed into a small knife. She opened her bright purple eyes and used the knife to pick the lock.

"Sorry sweetheart, that's not going to work."

Tsuki froze. She felt the uneasiness. She slowly turned her head and saw a flash of darkness. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out.

Jack came back down the steps.

"Pitch!" He growled.

Pitch turned and looked at the snow white haired boy. He saw the fear in his eyes.

"You can't kill fear, Jack."

"I don't have any!"

Jack flew up towards him and swung his staff. Pitch disappeared and danced on the walls with his shadow.

"Your wasting time."

Jack turned around as Pitch came out of the wall and tossed a gold container at Jack.

"Jack."

He looked at it and then pushed it against his chest.

"I'm not wasting time!"

"Are you sure? What about Easter?" Pitch grinned wickedly.

Jack's face turned to realization and he flew towards the hole. He landed and walked slowly. The eggs were crushed. They all were crushed. He panicked and flew to the outside world.

* * *

Bunnymund peeked through the bushes, panic slowly rising in his chest. He moved out from the bushes.

"There's no eggs." A boy said sadly.

"Which means no egg hunt and no Easter." A girl said.

The boy turned around and looked at the girl.

"No, there is! See," Bunnymund pulled out an egg from his basket, "I have some eggs! They're not the best eggs, but they're still eggs." He gave a sheepish smile.

"There's no such thing as the Easter Bunny." The boy said, hanging his head and started to walking away.

Bunnymund wasn't about to give up. He hopped in front of the boy.

"I'm right here! I am real!" he cried desperately.

Tooth and Santa came from the bushes, followed by Jack, clutching the container. They watched as the boy walked right through Bunnymund. Bunnymund put a paw on his chest. He'd never felt that feeling before, and it felt empty, unwanted.

Jack watched as Bunnymund turned and watched the little boy. He knew how aweful it felt for people to pass right through him. He's known it all his life. Nobody could understand what it felt like. He held the container tightly as he looked at the ground. Bunnymund turned around and looked at the other Guardians pleadingly.

"Jack, your back, but your too late." Bunnymund accused.

"I'm sorry."

Bunnymund felt anger rising up in him. He set the basket down and moved towards Jack.

Bunnymund leaned over him with a hateful look.

"Hey, where's Tsuki?" Tooth said, trying to distract them.

Jack looked at Tooth and then turned around.

"I thought she was right behind me?"

"Clearly not, mate." Bunnymund commented.

"But, she was with me the whole time...until..." Jack froze. "Until..."

"Until what?" Tooth looked him up and down and then noticed the container.

"Jack, you went after your memories?"

Jack looked at the container and then shoved it into his jacket pocket.

"That's why you were late..."

"How could you? Pitch is out there, destroying children's hopes and dreams and all your worried about is your memories?" Bunnymund yelled.

Santa put a hand towards Bunnymund.

"Jack, why?"

Jack looked in each of their eyes, searching for the right words, the right answers.

"I... I..." He flew off.

"Jack..."


	6. Chapter 6

Jack sat on a snow mound looking over a valley. His stick was leaning against him. His knees where up to his chest and his arms and head rested on them.

"Jack."

He didn't move, the voice was coming from the container.

"Help me..." Jack squeezed his eyes shut.

"Enough!" He shouted.

"But, Jack..." He turned around. There stood Tsuki, but she looked different. Instead of a white dress and a light purple ribbon around her waist, she wore a black dress with a dark blue ribbon.

"Tsuki...What's wrong?"

Jack got up and walked over to her, hanging on to his staff tightly.

"Jack."

Jack stood two feet from her. Her eyes were a dark purple, if not a blue.

"Tsuki, what's wrong, tell me." He searched her eyes.

She shut them and a huge gust of wind blew Jack back. She opened them and stared at him. Her legs bent down a little and her hands moved swiftly. Suddenly, there was a dark flash and Jack saw two knifes. One in her left hand and the other in the right. He didn't know she could do this.

"Tsuki, what are you doing?"

"Taking care you." She dashed at him.

He stood up and spun his staff around. They clashed. Jack watched as Tsuki gave him a hatred stare. He shoved her off and spun the staff around, slamming it into the snow. Ice scattered about, but his main goal was to freeze Tsuki. It, indeed, worked.

He took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Tsuki, what happened to you?"

Jack watched her eyes. The light purple came out around the dark pupil. He noticed a bright light glowing beneath him. He looked down and then stepped back. The light grew brighter and brighter. It was so bright, Jack had to cover his eyes. There was a shattering sound. Jack slowly uncovered his eyes and ran over to Tsuki, who was now in the snow.

Her dress turned back to white, but the ends were black still. The ribbon switched back and forth from a light purple and dark blue in a sweet, icy mixture. He bent down. his hand reached for her but was grabbed and he was thrown into the snow.

"You can't beat me that easily, Jack Frost."

Jack looked up at Tsuki. Her eyes shined with darkness.

"Tsuki, what's-"

"Do you really think it's her doing all of this? Sweet, innocent, little... Moon daughter?"

Jack looked past Tsuki and up at Pitch. He stood above them on another snow mound.

"Pitch." Jack hissed.

Pitch laughed as a black steed stepped up next to him.

"She was innocent. I told her I was going to use her to bring the fall to you, but then I changed my mind. By changing my mind, I mean changing her and then using her to lure you."

Jack put his head down. He had fallen for his trick. Santa told him he was a Guardian, but he couldn't even defend Tsuki.

Pitch floated down on dark sand and walked over to them. He paused to pick up the container that held Jack's human memories.

"Jack, nobody can see you, that's why we're alike. Nobody believes in us." Pitch stared at the container as he rolled back and forth in his hands. "We don't work with the others. We're different, much different."

Jack looked up at Pitch. His icy blue eyes staring into Pitchs' golden ones.

"We're different, you make nightmares!" he growled.

Pitch laughed and snapped. Jack barely had time to react before Tsuki kicked him. He rolled through the cold, soft snow. It was, comforting somehow.

Jack got up and picked his staff up, swinging it until it faced Pitch.

"Let Tsuki go!"

Pitch shrugged.

"Why?"

"She didn't do anything to you."

"Oh she didnt? That's not what she told me..."

Pitch sauntered around Tsuki and stopped right behind her. He laid his hands on her shoulders. Jack watched for a reaction, anything, but there was none. Tsuki's eyes were distant and dead. She stared down at the snow, waiting for the next command.

"What did she tell you?" Jack replied, a little confused.

Pitch chuckled and leaned in towards Tsuki, his lips right next to her ear. It was as if he was going to tell her a secret.

"She told me I wasn't wanted. That the Man in the Moon only used me for... certain... purposes."

Pitch's thin lips creeped into a smile as Jack raced at him. he swung his staff at him, completely forgetting about Tsuki. She raised her arm and blocked his staff from hitting her. Her head slowly turned and looked at him. The dead look hurt Jack.

He hopped back and stuck his staff out in front of him, ready to shoot ice if he needed to.

Pitch shook the gold container. Jack's eyes moved over it.

"My memories!"

Jack bared his teeth and swung his staff again, shootign ice towards Pitch. At the last second, Tsuki stepped in between the ice and Pitch. It knocked her back. She now lay at Pitch's feet, unconscious.

"Dammit..." Jack let out a breath.

"How about we trade? Your memories for your staff."

Jack looked at his memories longingly and then at his staff. he had to make up his mind soon. He took a deep breath and stood up. His feet moved him towards Pitch. As he passed Tsuki, he gave a guilty, upset look. He finally reached Pitch and hesitated to hand over his staff. Pitch took it and looked at it greedily.

"Memories, now." Jack demanded.

Pitch looked at him and tossed the memories up. Jack caught them and looked back at Pitch. He snapped his staff. Jack felt a shot of pain go through his torso as he stepped backward, clutching his memories. He took another step back and the snow collapsed.

He fell down a hole and hit the sides that jutted out on the way down. He lay against the wall blacked out. Pitch walked over to the edge and dropped the snapped staff and Tsuki down the hole to him. Tsuki landed across from Jack, followed by the staff.

"Goodbye, Jack Frost." Pitch laughed and vanished into the wind.

Tooth's little faerie flew back and forth from Jack to Tsuki. She finally tried to wake up Jack by tugging at his jacket.

Jack shrugged awake and looked over at Tsuki.

"Tsuki!"

He slid over and rolled her over. There were bruises starting to form on her face, arms, and legs. He shut his eyes and felt warm tears forming.

"Please don't cry." A warm hand reached up and touched Jack's cold, pale face.

Jack opened his eyes and looked down at Tsuki.

"You're alright!" He said happily.

Tsuki let out a small giggle.

"Of course. I am the Man in the Moon's daughter."

Jack looked down at the tips of her dress. The black had spread upward. It was only a matter of time before it would spread to the rest of the dress and then...

"I'd be gone; into the darkness." Tsuki finished for Jack as if she read his mind.

He smiled grimly.

"Don't worry, i'm still here now, aren't I?"

Jack looked back up at her eyes. The dark color was still there. He nodded and helped her up.

"What about your memories?" Tsuki gestured towards the gold container.

Jack looked down at it. He walked over and slumped against the wall. He picked up the container. On one end it showed a brown haired boy that looked like Jack.

"Jack. Help me!"

Tsuki stood and watched him. The faerie flew over and touched the center circle. The faerie smiled at him encouraging as Jack was taken into the past.

* * *

_"Jackson, be careful!" His mother called._

_"I will!" He laughed childishly._

_His little sister followed him out into the snow. He wore a small cape that covered his shoulders to keep him warm with a long sleeved, white, wool shirt on underneath. They were both dirty, but not as dirty as his pants. They were brown with the ends ripped up to just under his knees. He was a tall boy with brown hair. The bangs laid in front of his earth brown eyes._

_"Come on! I'm going to teach you how to skate!"_

_His sister jumped for joy._

_An image of his mother quickly passed. She was a tall, thin women with light hair._

_Another image passed to show how loving she was. She taught Jackson how to cook and how to make things from clothing._

_A different image passed. This one was his dad. He had dark hair and a long beard. He came off as a man who wasn't home very often because he was busy gathering stuff for the family, but when he was home, he cherished every moment with them._

_The scene went back to Jackson and his sister. They were out on the pond. He watched his sister shake with fear. The ice had started to crack under her homemade skates._

_"Jackson... I'm scared."_

_"Don't be." Jackson said with his arms outstretched. He wore a smile that let her know that she was going to be alright._

_"I'm going to fall in!"_

_"No you won't, I'm right here. I won't let that happen."_

_His sister looked down at the cracks that were growing, and then back at Jackson._

_Jackson watched the fear in her eyes rising. He looked around a bit and then thought of an idea._

_"Let's have some fun."_

_He reached down and grabbed his stick._

_"Pretend like it's hopscotch. You know? Like what we play on land." Jackson gave a huge grin, showing off his white teeth._

_"But how?" his sister whined._

_She had started to shiver. Jackson looked down at his feet. The ice cracked more._

_"Like this. 1... 2... 3!" On three he hopped to a different area, not far from his sister. He hoped this would settle her nerves some._

_His sister smiled hugely. Jackson say the courage building._

_"Are you ready?"_

_His sister looked down and then back at Jackson._

_"1...2...3!"_

_Jackson swung the stick, grabbed his sister and switched places with her._

_"See? You did-"_

_The ice cracked and he fell through._

_"Jackson!"_

* * *

Jack took a huge breath. He looked up and stared. The last thing he saw was his sister staring down into the dark water, searching for him.

"I do have a family! I was human before I became Jack Frost!"

He jumped up and danced around with joy. The faerie flew over to him and tugged at his sleeve. He stopped and looked at the faerie. She pointed over at Tsuki. Jack followed and saw her curled up, trying to make herself be smaller. Jack walked over and knelt down on one knee. He tilted his head and saw tears streaming down the girl's pale face.

"Tsuki? What's wrong?"

She swung her hand at him. He dodged it and then got closer.

"Tsuki-"

"You're lucky, Jack. You're so lucky!"

"What do you mean?"

Tsuki looked up at him. The tears were really coming out now.

"You had a human life."


	7. Side note, sorry guys

**Hi everyone! Yeah, I know this isn't a chapter. ." The next one should be up this weekend or so. Sorry, I figured if I was going to release one chapter of one story, I should do the same to another... But that's not the reason I'm here, the reason is I need some opinions.**

**I'm thinking of making a small Christmas special to go with this, but I'm not sure if I should add Tsuki in it. From some of the reviews I've gotten, it seems that people like Tsuki, but how much do you like her?**

**Thus why I'm writing this. So I would like to know, would you guys like a Christmas special that included Tsuki? I need feedback as soon as possible. Send me a pm for personal opinions if you would like to have them be private.**

**Thank you to all who took time to read this and I'm terribly sorry that this isn't an _actual_ chapter.**


	8. Actually, Chapter 7

**Chibistar12: (gets on computer and checks how things are going for Once in a Blue Moon. Jaw drops.)**

**Tsuki: (Walks by and stops to stare at the screen.) Whoa! Is that my story?**

**Chibistar12: (Doesn't move.)**

**Tsuki: Uh, chibi?"**

**Chibi: (Faints.)**

**Tsuki: (sighs.)**

**Jack: (Floats in.) Hey, what's- Why is Chibi on the floor?"**

**Tsuki: She fainted.**

**Jack: How come?**

**Tsuki: Our story. (points to screen.)**

**Jack: (Looks at screen.) Oh... (Looks down at Chibi and gives grin.)**

**Tsuki: What are you doing?**

**Jack: I'm going to wake her up...But first... (Upload's chapter then blows on Chibi's face.)**

**Chibi: (Sits straight up.) Holy Shit!**

**Jack: Yes?**

**Chibi: (Climbs up into chair, looking at screen, and then turns to stare at Jack.) You didn't...**

**Jack: I did. (Grins.)**

**Chibi: Holy-**

**Tsuki: I don't understand what's wrong. People seem to like it...**

**Chibi: My shit is not cool and yet people are so high on crack that they read it...**

**Tsuki: I thought the last chapter was sad...And besides have you maybe thought that your on crack for saying your writing sucks? (Frowns.)**

**Jack: (Leans on staff.) Yeah, plus they're waiting for the next amazing chapter that you did very well on. (Waves hand.) So I uploaded it.**

**Chibi: (Glares at Jack and then sighs.) I guess...But I'm still a horrible writer...**

**Tsuki: (Makes irritated face) So how many reviews and what not?**

**Jack: (Looks at screen.) As of 6:12 a.m. Nov. 30, there are... 25 reviews, 29 Favorites, and 43 followers... Impressive.**

**Chibi: (Facepalms.) Well, Thank you to the people who are reading this. I hope you will enjoy the last few chapters.**

**Tsuki: Thanks for the sympathy, but you'll probably hate me later... (Looks down.)**

**Jack: Why's that?**

**Chibi: Shhh! We can't spoil it! Here's the next chapter. THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH EVERYONE!**

* * *

"What do you mean, you didn't have a human life?"

"I never did! Your so lucky!" Tsuki lashed out.

Jack stood up and took a few steps back. He stared at her with wide eyes. That wasn't possible. All mythical people were humans at one point in time, weren't they? Everyone had a story how they came to be what they are now.

"Maybe you forgot like I did." Jack said, a weird smile crossing his lips.

Tsuki watched him with disbelief.

"Are you frickin' kidding me? I'm not human! I was never human, Jack. I am Man in the Moon's daughter! I would be lucky if I could call Mother Nature my mother!"

Tsuki stood up and wiped her eyes.

"You don't know anything about me!"

Jack looked away. Maybe he was wrong, maybe there were people out there that never had a human life. In that case, it would make him lucky.

"Tsuki, I didn't-"

Tsuki held up a hand and closed it around a glowing handle.

"I'm tired of it! I'm tired of not being like you guys!"

She whipped her hand down and pushed off the ice towards Jack. He moved out of the way and stumbled.

"Tsuki, please, let me explain."

Tsuki couldn't control herself, she kept lunging after him. She wanted to know what it was like to be human. She brought down the glowing knife. Jack grabbed her wrist and turned her arm around, behind her. She let out a whimper and fell to her knees.

"Tsuki, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Jack started to loosen his grab after he saw the glowing knife fade.

Tsuki covered her face with her hands and cried. Jack around to the front. She knelt down and wrapped his arms around her. Tsuki paused when she felt her body being pressed against his.

"Tsuki, please forgive me..."

Tsuki squirmed her arms out of the tightness and hugged Jack back.

"I forgive you.."

Jack squeezed her, but was noticed her body had started to glow.

"Tsuki, your glowing!"

Tsuki pulled away from Jack, but she was still in his arms length, and looked at her hands. The glow moved up into her palms.

"Wh-What's happening?"

Jack smiled his gorgeous smile.

"Your being believed in."

"But, nobody knows about me..."

"There has to be at least someone, that does."

Tsuki looked up at Jack. Her eyes glowed brightly. Jack couldn't resist her eyes. They were so beautiful and reminded him of the ice designs on the moon. He leaned in towards her. Tsuki could feel his icy breath. His lips were cold like a winter's night. Tsuki felt the heat from her own lips as he lightly pulled away, their foreheads touching. There was a small, but strong scent of mint in the air.

"J-Jack..."

"I believe in you..." Jack breathed.

Tsuki couldn't take it, she leaned towards him and kissed him again. She loved the feeling of warm vs. cold of their lips fighting. She pulled away.

"Let's go kick Pitch's ass and let him know he can't mess with the kids' dreams."

Jack smiled broadly and pulled away, standing up. He turned and looked at his staff.

"It's broken..."

"You can fix it." Tsuki said encouragingly.

Jack went over and picked it up. He looked at the two parts and then placed them together. He concentrated, but nothing happened.

"Come on..." He said quietly.

He tried it again and this time, there was an cold blue that started where it was broken and then it spread like cracks in ice to the rest of the staff. Jack's face lit up as he was immediately lifted into the air.

"Yahoo!" He shouted and floated up to the top of the hole.

Jack was so happy he fixed his staff. He was undoubtedly more happier than Tsuki. He looked down at Tsuki and smiled.

"You to; come on."

Tsuki lifted off the icy ground and floated up to him. She gave a huge grin as he grabbed her hand and they flew up into the air together.

Tsuki finally realized why she was so fascinated by Jack, he was just like her. But when push came to shove, she was in a worse situation than he. Nobody could see her, and nobody believed.

* * *

They landed outside Jamie's house. Tsuki looked up at the window to Jamie's bedroom. She had been there before, and this time it was going to be different. Jack stared up at the window intently. He floated up and watched through the window.

"I've seen you. You are real. I saw you, the Tooth Fairy, Santa, and the Sandman."

Jamie was sitting on his bed staring at his stuffed bunny. Jack watched with hurt in his eyes. Tsuki had floated up next to him and lightly pushed the window open.

"What are you doing?"

"Going in. You know, to help him, maybe." She looked away and floated in and stood at the end of Jamie's bed.

"If you're real, do something. Come alive or something. Anything!"

Nothing happened. Jamie shifted on his bed. The bunny fell off and on to the floor.

"Maybe it was just a dream..."

Jack took a deep breath and blew it onto Jamie's window. Jamie looked up with curiosity. Jack put his finger to the bottom half of Jamie's window and drew an Easter egg. He moved up to the top half and started to draw a bunny. Tsuki watched as Jamie's face grew with happiness. Then, the bunny came to life. It peeled away from the window and became alive. It was a sea blue. The bunny hopped around the room with Jamie following it, laughing. Jack hopped into the room as the bunny hopped on Jamie's bed. Jamie froze and slowly turned his body. Jack was looking up at the ceiling as soon began to fall. Tsuki stepped out of to the side as Jack moved over to the middle of the room.

"Jack...Frost..."

Jack looked down at Jamie, who was now staring at him. His eyes were wide with wonder.

"You...you can see me?" Jack leaned down and towards Jamie.

Jamie nodded his head. "Uh, huh."

Jack's lips slowly moved into a smile.

"You believe in me?"

Jamie, again, nodded.

Jack stood up and did a small victory dance. Jamie smiled hugely.

"You're the one that made the ice on my window! You made it snow in my room!" Jamie hollered with excitement.

Tsuki smiled sheepishly and stepped back into a dark corner. She was happy for Jack. Someone really did believe in him.

"I'm the one that made the snow day!"

"Did you start that snow fight?"

Jack smiled more.

"I was the one that got you on the sled ride." Jack winked at Jamie.

"That was you?"

"Yeah."

Jamie let out a loud shout.

"Jamie, who are you talking to in there?"

Jamie froze. He was now standing on his bed, his hands were in fists in an excited manner. He looked up at Jack who was staring down at him.

"Jack Frost."

"Jack...Frost."

"All right sweety."

Again, a smile played on both of their lips.

"Hey, Jamie, you have to meet my awesome friend."

"Where are they?"

Jack stopped, his smile gone. He turned around and looked about.

"I... Don't know where she went."

He turned back to Jamie slowly. They stayed quiet for a bit. Something hit Jack.

"Jamie, I need your help."

There was a loud crash outside. Jack looked out the window and smiled.

"Come on."

Jack leaped out the window as Jamie raced out of his room and down the stairs to get outside.

Jack stood and stared at the sleigh that slid to a stop sideways.

"Jack!"

Jamie ran up and stood next to Jack.

"How's Bunnymund?"

"Uh, well..."

"He took it really hard."

Jack gave Santa a confused look and then turned his attention to the sleigh. A small bunny was struggling to climb out. He fell out and hopped over.

"Aw, what a cute little bunny." Jack teased.

Bunnymund looked up at him with a glare.

"I may be small, mate, but I'l still take you down."

He stood up on his back legs and put his front two paws up; moving them in a circle as if he was ready to block a punch and then counter attack. Jack laughed and then looked back at Jamie. He stood awe struck.

"That's the Easter Bunny?"

Santa chuckled.

"Of course."

Jamie laughed.

"How cute, one last dream to destroy and the Guardians get to watch..."


	9. Chapter 8

Jack looked up into the air. There, swirling as if the black sand was going to turn into a tornado, stood Pitch in the middle.

"Get Jamie out of here." Jack said sternly as he pushed off the ground and shot into the air.

"Be careful!" Santa hollered and waved his cane to move Jamie and the others.

"Jack Frost..."

Pitch let out a breath with a grin and leaned backwards, moving his dark bony hands into the air. Jack shot ice at Pitch. He laughed and held out his hands, protecting himself. They fought their powers back and forth, until Jack was knocked back. The air whipped at his face as he fell.

Bunnymund hopped down a street and saw a wall.

"Agh! No, not this way. Other way, other way!" He commanded.

They started to turn but stopped when Jack fell down and hit a garbage can and smacked against the cool pavement. He laid unmoved.

Jamie gave a frightened face. His hero had fallen.

"Jack!"

He ran towards him, bare feet slapping against the pavement. He went to the other side and knelt down. Tooth knelt down across from Jamie and rested gentle hands on Jack. Santa finally reached them as Jack slowly started picking himself up.

"A for effort..."

Jack stopped when he was on his hands and knees. His head turned upwards and looked at Santa.

"He's stronger...I can't beat him..." He breathed heavily.

Tooth and Santa eyed each other, but were caught off guard with a flash of lightening and a loud crack of thunder. Jack pulled himself up and looked up into the inky black sky. Pitch's laugh rang out.

"There's still one little boy and yet, he refuses to stop believing..."

The Guardians eyes looked around crazily, searching for Pitch. Pitch's shadows danced on the walls, before, one by one, they smashed the lights out; glass falling everywhere.

Jamie felt two hands be placed on his back. He was shivering, not from the cold of being next to Jack Frost, but of the fear that was rising within him. Bunnymund hopped forward and stood on his hind legs.

"If you want him, you're going to have to go through me!"

Pitch moved a shadowy figure towards Bunnymund. He stepped away.

"What a cute little bunny. Maybe he needs a nice scratching?"

Bunnymund turned and hopped up Santa's clothes and into his hand.

"Don't you even think about it..."

Jack finally moved his hand in front of Jamie as three dark steeds moved their way towards them; behind them, a cloaked figure stood, watching, waiting. A few more steeds stepped towards them, and on one, sat Pitch.

"You look aweful..." A cruel smile played upon his dark lips.

Jack looked from Pitch to the cloaked figure whom had a familiar shape. He strained his eyes to see.

"Darling, could you be kind enough to pull down your hood and show... Jack Frost who you are..."

Jack shot Pitch a look and then watched as the cloaked figure pulled down her hood. She had snow white hair with dark, blue eyes. Her dress was dark with a blue ribbon tied around the middle. The cloak was tied around her neck and covered part of her body.

"Tsuki?"

"Jack."

"How could you?"

Tsuki looked up and searched Jack's face.

"How could I what?"

"How could you go with Pitch? You know he's evil! He's a nightmare!"

Pitch chuckled at the horrible pun. Tsuki, was not amused.

"He knows me, Jack, he knows why I'm here, what I am, who I am."

"But I do to!" Jack said taking a step forward and removing his hand from Jamie and placing it on his chest. "I know who you are and why you're here. You're special."

"You don't know me!" Tsuki shouted.

Everyone stood still. The steeds had stopped moving and now, Tsuki stepped out in front of them.

"Jack, this is between you and me."

"But-"

Tsuki shot a dark, sharp object towards Jack. He had froze as it past his head and barely cut off merely centimeters of his hair. It felt as if time had slowed to barely a crawl. Tsuki went towards Jack as he watched her come to him. The fear in his eyes made Tsuki hungry. She lashed out at him with a dark knife. Jack stumbled to the side.

"Tsuki, what are you doing?" Santa yelled.

Everything caught up. Jack and Tsuki were moving in a circle, giving each other quick, powerful attacks. Jack was mostly on the defense because his attacks were far away, unlike Tsuki's knifes, his staff could be snapped again.

Finally, Bunnymund hopped forward and tripped Tsuki. She looked backwards and growled at Bunnymund, but was stopped when Jack swung his staff and hit her across the face. Ice cracked and scattered across her cheek. Before Jack did anything else, a shadow zipped under him and enveloped Tsuki with darkness, taking her back towards Pitch.

Jack whipped around and stepped back towards Jamie. The shadows, again, moved towards them.

"Jack..."

Jack turned and looked at the wide, brown eyed burnette. Jamie looked at the shadows and then up at Jack.

"I'm scared..."

Jack knelt down and looked at Jamie before looking at the pavement. The memories came back.

_"Jack, I'm scared..."_

_"I know, I know. But you're going to be alright. We're going to..."_

"Have a little fun... That's it..."

Jack's icy blue eyes swiftly looked around before looking up at Jamie. Jack stood up and turned just as Pitch's shadows and steeds reached them.

"What do you think, Jamie? Do you believe in the Boogey- Agh!"

A snowball hit Pitch in the face. He fell backwards. Jamie let out a laugh and then looked up at Jack with caution. Santa and Tooth gave a chuckle as well. Jack stared where Pitch was and was tossing a snowball in his hand. He looked over and saw some garbage can lids and other metal items. He turned back to Jamie as he caught the snowball.

"Now, let's go get your friends."

* * *

**Chibi: Sorry guys for having you wait so long! Not only am I now busy with buying Christmas presents for my friends (one I have to make for cosplay awesomeness!), but also working hard with school... I'm sorry this is up so late!**

**Tsuki: I can't believe it!**

**Chibi: What?**

**Tsuki: You made me evil!**

**Chibi: Ugh, another time? Anyway, I want to say that I'm sorry also because I was at a lost for what the ending was and some details so I asked help from a friend and found, with much, much difficulty some clips that could help refresh my memory. So I am very sorry!**

**Tsuki: I can't believe you made me evil!**

**Chibi: I'm sorry, I had to.**

**Tsuki: No you didn't.**

**Chibi: Yes I did because Pitch was still after you! You're lucky I didn't make you be a shield and have Jack hit you.**

**(Stare down between Chibi and Tsuki who don't notice Jack come in.)**

**Jack: Whoa, ladies. What's going on now?**

**Tsuki: She, (points at Chibi) made me evil!**

**Chibi: Well I had to! (Turns and crosses arms.)**

**Jack: (Sighs.) Maybe you should upload the next chapter so people don't get mad?**

**Chibi: (Eyes Jack.) Maybe I will... Or maybe I'll wait until Friday, so I don't get caught up and freak out again.**

**Jack: (Leans against staff.) Your fans won't be happy...**

**Chibi: (Spreads arms out in front of self.) They're already not happy because it took me forever to upload this! Give me a break!**

**Jack/Tsuki: Whatever.**

**Chibi: Fine. I hope you guys liked this chapter! R and F please! Thanks~!**


	10. Chapter 9

Pitch shook his head and looked up only to see an ice lane coming at him. He pulled up on his steed and then looked on the other side with a distasteful look.

Jack moved down the street, making it as icy as can be. The other Guardians and Jamie rode on metal lids and were having a blast.

Jack floated above them, weaving in and out of the fast moving spirits. Although his face showed excitement his mind and heart were cracked with pain. He didn't think Tsuki would do that... but she did.

His eyes averted upwards and he made an ice ramp in which the Guardians and Jamie launched off of. They went off another ramp and landed with a bump. Jack laughed as he sped ahead, ready to get the kids.

* * *

Jamie knocked on a girls window. She woke up and ran over, opening it with a shocked expression.

"Jamie, how are you doing that?"

"Jack Frost! Come on, we need your help!"

Jamie flew away as the girl stood still, watching after them. A blue snowflake landed on her nose and she blinked, seeing Jack Frost holding Jamie with one arm and flying away, looking back at her.

"It's Jack!"

They slid past a house, Santa throwing in a present. They looked out just seeing Santa past followed by Bunnymund and Tooth.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Happy Easter!"

"Don't forget to floss!"

The two boys watched as Cupcake passed them with a huge grin.

* * *

They all raced down the iced road, screaming with delight.

"Santa's real!"

"The Tooth's Fairy is real!"

"They're all real!"

They finally slid to a stop downtown. Jack looked up with wide eyes and watched as a dark sand cloud hovered with delight over the town. It changed it a wave state, as if it was water and was going to wash out the town. Jack stood and stared.

"You think a few children can help you? Against this?" Pitch waved his hand out in front of the mass.

Tsuki stayed within the sand, trying to search for herself. She knew she had done wrong, the hurt in Jack's eyes told her that. She jumped as a flash of lightening past her. It was like a huge rain cloud that would give more than a little rain and thunder. She looked down at the other Guardians.

"How could they ever know..." Her eyes looked down.

Santa staggered forward, but was caught by Tooth and Jack. Jack turned back to Jamie, praying he wouldn't be scared. Jamie, was in fact, scared. Jack saw it in his brown eyes.

"Jamie, it's just a bad dream."

"We'll protect you mate..."

"Aw, you won't protect them." Pitch said with a snarl. "But who will protect you?"

Jack moved forward, gripping his staff tightly. He had to fight, he couldn't let the hopes and dreams of these kids be lost. Jamie looked around and then took a deep breath. He moved forward and stood just in front of Jack.

"I will."

Jack's eyes moved over and stared at the small boy. Cupcake pushed through the other kids and around the other Guardians.

"I will." She stood next to Jamie.

The other kids pushed forward to.

"I will."

"I will."

"I'll do it to."

"I'll try..."

Jamie looked back up to Jack with approval. He gave him a weary look and then looked back up at Pitch.

"Still think there's such a thing like Boogey Man?"

The black sand crashed down into the street and then moved like a withering snake towards them; shattering the lights out.

"I do believe in you... I'm just not afraid of you." Jamie said with some edginess to his voice.

The black sand rose up and then fell down towards the kids and the Guardians. Jamie stuck his hand out and the black sand crashed into it. What came from Jamie's hand was not black sand, but golden sand of hope. It cracked along the black sand and then burst with excitement. It divided itself into separate little streams. They moved around the Guardians and children and throughout the little street. Everyone looked at them with excitement and hope.

"Maybe they can defeat you..."

Pitch snarled at Tsuki, hitting her with the back of his hand. Her head was jerked to the side.

"You keep quiet. I don't need commentary from a brat like you who doesn't get believed in..."

A stream of golden sand raced up past them. Pitch dodged it quickly and then looked down at the group astonished.

Tsuki was looking behind Pitch, not turning her head. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She wanted to come here, and now, look what she had done. She put everyone in a spiral worse than if she wasn't here. Maybe, not being believed in was a good thing...

She felt herself drop from where Pitch was and getting closer to the ground.

"Why try to be believed in, if I only bring trouble?"

* * *

Everyone danced in delight. Tooth was zipping around with a huge grin as Santa did a small victory dance with two swords raised.

"No, no! Get them!" Pitch ordered the steeds.

They raced at them with hatred.

"Come on, come on!" Bunnymund hopped. He heard something behind him and looked. "Oh, no. Cricky." He hopped away.

Steeds were all over. A bunch were racing down the street. Santa pulled out two orbs and smashed them behind him as two giant portals opened and a bunch of yetis came out. They ran past the two brothers as they looked up with awe and wonder. The other kids watched the toys zoom about with courageous adrenaline.

Bunnymund, on the other hand, was hopping about and found a car. He dove under it as the steeds stopped and one of them stuck their nuzzles underneath, just barely grabbing the bunny's tail. It pulled out a large and very smart bunny.

"G'day mate." Bunnymund smirked, twirling two boomerangs.

He pushed himself off of the steed and spun into the air, throwing his boomerangs. He landed as they hit the steeds and they dissipated. He took a few steps and tapped the ground with his foot. A large hole was formed and out of it came large, egg shaped statues. One came out and lifted a kid onto it's head.

"Come on!" Bunnymund shouted.

The toys, children, Guardians, and, yes, even elves raced towards the darkness with a strong fighting feeling. Jack stood back and watched with a large smile. He finally jumped up and landed on a roof of a store. Pitch turned and saw as Jack ran towards him.

He sent an ice blast at Pitch that missed him. Pitch, with an aggravated look, jumped off his horse and ran. Jack chased him and stopped when an arrow of sand shot at him. Tooth crushed it before it hit Jack.

"Thanks Tooth!"

They were now on the rooftops, ever so slowly getting closer and closer to Pitch. They fought against the dark sand, smashing it and moving on to the next batch.

Santa popped up on a roof and gave a smirk. He turned around and then gave a wild expression.

"Wrong roof."

He took a step back and then ran of the roof as Pitch jumped off of his. They clashed. Santa with his swords, and Pitch with a scythe. They landed on the ground and clashed some more. Bunnymund hopped over and sent a boomerang flying. Pitch got his scythe stuck and tried to pull it out, dodging the boomerang and Tooth's aerial attack. He pulled it out in time to defend against Jack's staff. Who, instead, kicked Pitch backwards.

Jack stepped back and crouched down, his staff pointing towards Pitch. Santa stood on his left, swords at the ready. Bunnymund crouched on Jack's right and held onto his boomerangs tightly, waiting for another opening. Finally, Tooth hovered in the back and waited for the next attempt.

"What's that?" A boy asked looking at the golden sand running through his fingers.

Jamie gave a concentrated look and then lit up.

"I got it!" he turned and ran off, waving for the others to follow.

"This is it Pitch, there's no place to hide." Jack growled at him. Moving his staff down along his side.

Pitch looked around and then sunk into the pavement with a menacing laugh, leaving behind a little girl. Her dress was shifting back and forth between white and black. Her ribbon around her waist shifted as well, mixing the two colors of a dark blue and a light purple as if they were battling themselves.

"Tsuki!"

Jack ran over and crouched over her.

"Tsuki, speak to me." He had a panicked look.

A small moan escaped her pale lips. Her mind was in a dark place and she tried to leave several times, but each time, it seemed that she had only grown weaker. Jack laid her back down and stood up, looking up to the sky with the rest of the Guardians. Little did her know, Pitch slowly appeared from the pavement behind him, rising his scythe above his head.

Bunnymund turned around. "Jack look out!" He threw a boomerang and was deflected off of Pitch's scythe before Jack turned around. He looked up with wide eyes.

Pitch was about to bring it down, but then suddenly, a golden sand whip wrapped around Pitch's hands and yanked him backwards and pulled him towards a small mesh of golden sand.

Jack looked at the sand with surprise, but gratitude. Everyone else watched as the sand swirled around.

Sandy moved out from the glowing vortex and gave Pitch the death look. Pitch looked at him with horror. Sandy stared and then brought up a figure and waved it at him. Pitch gave a weird look in return as he felt a soft fist hit him skyward.

"Sandman." Jamie said as the other kids came out from some shadows.

Sandy made a hat and tilted it at Jamie. Jamie saluted back and watched as Sandy looked up at Pitch and whipped the whip back down. Pitch landed further back behind him. Jack lifted Tsuki up in his arms and ran over as the other Guardians gathered around Sandy. They were all so happy to see him back unharmed from the wickedness of Pitch.

Sandy lifted up into the sky spinning, and as he got high enough, he sent out small streams of gold sand that stretched towards the houses. They moved into the house with care and swirled around the children's heads; giving them sweet and hopeful dreams.

Everyone bustled excitedly with joy as the lights appeared on the globes at Pitch's underground place, the North Pole, and anywhere else there was a globe that showed believing kids.

Jack smiled up at Sandy as a mutter came from Tsuki.

"Jack..."

Jack looked down at Tsuki, his smile gone and replaced by concern.

"Tsuki, are you alright?"

Tsuki opened her moving purple and blue eyes and looked up at Jack. She slowly reached up to his cheek and placed a gentle hand.

"Thank you..."

Jack felt someone pull him back and watched as a large foot landed just in front of him. He looked up as a dinosaur passed him along with sting rays and any other creation the kids were making. He looked back down as Tsuki, this time a hopeful smile.

"Don't thank me, thank the kids."

Tsuki looked out at the group of kids that were jumping about with joy and chatting away about the creations. Jack tilted his arms and set Tsuki down. She wobbled, but Jack kept a close arm wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling.

"They won't see me..."

"Come on, it doesn't hurt to try."

Tsuki looked up at Jack with hurt. She had just woken from a horrible battle with the darkness and she still had a long way to go, and he wanted her to see if the kids could see her? There was no chance in that happening. They moved over to where Jamie was and stopped. Jamie looked up at Jack with a huge grin.

"This is amazing!"

"I know... Jamie, could I ask you something?"

Jamie looked at him with curiosity. His arm was around something tightly and protectively, but Jamie couldn't see what it was.

"Yeah."

"Can you see her?"

Jack motioned with his eyes towards Tsuki. Jamie followed and saw nothing. He shook his head. Tsuki felt hot tears forming in her eyes. There was no point, no one would ever see her.

"Who is it?" Jamie asked with wonder.

"She is-"

"The moon."


	11. Chapter 10

"The moon." Jack looked up at a girl with a knitted hat.

Her eyes were awe struck and couldn't be torn away from Tsuki. Tsuki looked at the girl, hope slowly rising in her stomach.

"The moon?"

"Yeah, she's the moon Guardian, isn't she?"

The girl moved closer and stood next to Jamie, her eyes still locked on Tsuki. Tsuki looked up at Jack who looked down at her with encouraging eyes. She looked back at the girl and pulled away from Jack's arm.

"Y-You... Can see me?" Tsuki breathed in.

"Yeah. You're the moon Guardian, aren't you?" The girl said with excitement.

Tsuki shook her head. The girl's face fell some.

"Then what Guardian are you?"

"I am no Guardian."

"You must be if your with Jack, Santa, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, and Sandman."

"But I-"

"You're the moon Guardian."

Tsuki looked back at Jack. She was at a lost for words. Not just because this girl could actually see her, but... that she was half way right about being the moon Guardian. She looked back at the girl.

"In a way, I am. I am only the Man in the Moon's daughter... How could you tell?"

The girl grinned.

"The way your dress reflects the moon as if you were the moon."

Tsuki's lips moved into a huge grin.

"You can see me, right?"

The girl nodded.

Tsuki's face lit brighter than the moon and Sandy's golden sand combined. She jump into the air with happiness.

"You're the first! You're the first!" She shouted with happiness.

The girl laughed as Tsuki floated back down to her. She stared into the girl's eyes and then wrapped her into a hug. Jamie watched with confusion but felt warm inside. Jack looked from the two girls to Jamie. He smiled and brought his hand up. He made a small blue snowflake and blew it towards Jamie. It crashed into his eyes and blue sparkles fell down. Jamie blinked twice and looked at Jack. Jack nodded towards the girl with a soft grin. Jamie slowly looked from him to the girl and a shimmering body outline. His eyes lit up as the image became clearer.

Tsuki pulled away from the girl and looked over at Jamie. His jaw was dropped and his eyes were wide.

"Jamie, this is Tsuki. She is the Guardian of the moon."

Jamie shouted with delight.

"Tsuki? I think I've heard that name before..." Tsuki looked back at the girl as she gave a thinking face.

She giggled. "Maybe you have, maybe you haven't."

Jack moved away as the three stood making small comments. Then a snowball hit Jamie in the back of his head. He turned giving a look and then stared at Jack. He gave a wild smile and laughed. He bent over and made his own snowball. He aimed and threw it at another kid. Soon the other kids and Guardians followed.

Tsuki stood next to Jack and Santa watching them laugh and play.

"You found your center." Santa said turning to Jack.

"It took a while, but I figured it out."

Santa nodded in approval and tossed him something. Tsuki looked over Jack's shoulder. Jack held a center doll that looked like him. It was a happy one with wide eyes. They chuckled but it was followed with a snowball hitting Santa in the back of his head. Tsuki covered her mouth to keep from laughing. Santa turned around and saw two kids on either side of a small elf. They pointed at the elf. Santa laughed and then jumped, bending down and scooping up some snow.

"You're on the naughty list!" He teased.

"Bunny, think fast!"

Bunnymund turned and was hit by the snowball. He fell over. He sat up and gave a smirk. Tsuki let out the laughter. This is what she wanted. Someone to believe in her and to play with the Guardians she had always wished of doing. It seemed so long ago since they had started this journey together.

Pitch stood and circled around. He ducked out of the way of a stingray and turned back to the fun.

"How dare you have fun in my presence. I am the Boogey man! You will fear me!" He moved towards Jamie.

Tsuki stopped and was about to go stop him, but Jack held her back, watching carefully. Jamie ran at Pitch and passed right through him.

"No!" Pitch howled.

Tsuki looked down. Her arms wrapped around herself. She had known that feeling all too well. The same went for Jack.

"No one..." Pitch looked up as the other Guardians stopped and watched him with eyes of intensity.

Pitch looked at them horrified and then turned on his heel and started to run. He came across dark sand. He moved around it and headed into the small wooded area. He slipped down and onto a small pond. His head turned backwards to see if they were chasing him, but realized that a large object had just bounced him backwards and onto the ice.

"Leaving the party so soon?" Santa questioned.

Tooth flew in front Santa.

"You didn't even say goodbye." She flipped him a quarter.

Pitch looked down at the quarter and then huffed.

"A quarter?"

He looked up as Tooth's fist connected to Pitch's face. A tooth fell out. Pitch stuck a bony finger into his mouth and pulled it out with shock.

"And that's for my fairies."

"You can't get rid of me," Pitch stood. "Not forever. There will always be fear."

"So what?" Santa moved forward. "As long as one child believes. We will be here to fight fear."

Everyone was standing behind Santa. Tsuki stood next to Jack. Her hand had found his and now they were squeezing each others.

"Really? What are they doing here?" Pitch exclaimed motioning towards two black steeds. More surrounded them.

Tsuki backed behind Jack, a little unsure of what to do. Jack squeezed her hand, giving her new courage.

"They can't my nightmares. I'm not afraid."

Pitch looked back and forth from Santa and now Jack, who was moving out front. He had let go of Tsuki's hand, but she knew he would be there for her.

"Looks like it's your fear, Pitch." Jack said, flashing his amazing smile, showing white teeth.

Pitch jerked back and then tried to run. He kept slipping on the ice as the dark steeds raced at him. They snatched him up in a dark vortex and then whisked him away towards the wooden bed that covered a long, dark hole.

Jack looked up at the moon. He silently thanked it before he turned and was wrapped into a hug by Tooth as the other's walked up to him. Tooth pulled away and looked into his icy blue eyes. She stayed like that for a second before pulling away and blushing at the thought. She floated away with a hand on her cheek.

"Are you ready Jack? To make it official."

Jack stared up at him with confused look. The side of his mouth twitched up as a yeti handed Santa a giant, heavy looking book.

"It is time to take oath."

"Will you, Jack Frost, vow to watch over the children of the world. To guard them and their hopes and wishes, and their dreams. For they are all that we have, all that we are, all that we will ever be."

Jack turned and looked down at Jamie. The group had come out and now stood on the ice and watched as Jack was about to become an official Guardian. Jamie nodded.

Jack turned back to Santa, teeth shining.

"I will."

"Then congratulations, Jack Frost, for you are now, and forever more," Santa lifted his arms. "A Guardian."

Everyone started to cheer. Santa stepped forward and lifted Jack up. To Tsuki, he seemed a little creeped out, but not as much as her when Santa pulled Jack to him and kissed him on each cheek before setting him down. Tsuki giggled as she watched Jack.

Jack turned as some of Tooth's little faeries moved into a heart shape.

"Keep it together girls." Tooth warned as one faerie fell.

There was a loud roar that could be heard over the cheering. Everyone looked up and watched as Santa's sleigh flew around them and landed with a thud. The kids walked over to it and pointed, making comments on how cool it was. Bunnymund leaned towards Santa.

"Everyone loves the sleight." Santa nodded in agreement. He leaned over to Jack and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Time to go."

Sandy nodded and floated up some and waved his hands, making a ball of gold dust form before shooting up into the air and making fireworks. The sand fell slowly down around them.

Bunnymund hopped over to Sophie and let her have an egg.

"Happy Easter, you little ankle biter." She giggled as Bunnymund let her pet his nose.

Jack stared at Jamie who was staring back. His face fell. They both stepped towards each other.

"You're leaving? But what if Pitch comes back? What if we stop believing again? If I can't see you..." He trailed off.

Jack chuckled and crouched down, laying a hand on Jamie's shoulder.

"Hey, slow down. Slow down. You tell me, do you stop believing in the sun when moon comes up?"

"No."

"Ok, well, do you stop believing in the sun when the clouds cover it?" He pointed upwards.

"No."

"We'll always be there, Jamie. And now, we'll always be here." He pointed at Jamie's chest where his heart was.

Jamie looked down and then back at Jack.

"Which, kinda makes you a Guardian to."

Tsuki watched as Jamie's face brightened. Jack stood up and headed towards the sleigh.

"Jack!" Jamie ran towards Jack.

The snow white haired boy in the blue frosted covered hoodie, turned around and was wrapped in a hug around his waist. At first, Jack breathed in and out deeply. The feeling that came with a child hugging him was unbearably amazing. He looked down at Jamie as a smile slowly reached his lips. Jamie felt Jack bend over and hug him back.

Jack cherished the moment. He could touch Jamie that he couldn't feel from before.

He pulled away and hopped onto one the sleigh's wings. He watched as Jamie ran a few steps then stopped, but never stopped waving at them.

Jack looked around in the sleigh.

"Hey, where's Tsuki?"

"Hm, I don't know..."

"I think she left because of your cold heart."

Jack turned and gave Bunnymund a look.

"I'm only messing with ya, mate."

Jack stared down at the treetops as Tsuki looked up at them from a bare, frozen tree. They had been through so much and after all of that, she was weak, but she found out why she was sent here; why she fascinated Jack so much. Her lips let a sigh escape them as she hopped down to the snow covered ground. She walked a few steps before she felt a pull. Her eyes went up and were caught by the moon that was slowly fading away to give to the sun, and a new day.

She'd see them again, especially Jack.

Hopefully...

* * *

"My name is Jack Frost. And I'm a Guardian. How do I know that? Because the moon told me so. And when the moon tells you something... Believe it."

* * *

_I am a question to the world_

_not an answer to be heard._

_Or the moment,_

_that's held in your arms._

_What do you think you'd_

_ever say?_

_I won't listen_

_anyway._

_You don't know me._

_Because I'm not here._

_And I_

_want a moment to be real._

_Wanna touch things_

_I don't feel._

_Wanna hold on,_

_and feel I belong._

_And how,_

_can the world want me_

_to change?_

_They're the ones that_

_stay the same._

_They can't see me,_

_But,_

_I'm_

_Still_

_Here._


	12. Epilogue

Jack looked up at the moon. After what he's been through with the other Guardians and the past few years, he really missed Tsuki. Of course she was one of the different ones, but after all the things they went through, he had found out that he loved her. The one and only love of his life. He pulled up his hood and slumped down onto the telephone wire. His eyes wandered the streets and the houses that kept the kids from the cold.

"Watch out or Jack Frost might nip your nose."

Jack turned around. There was nothing there. His face scrunched up with a scowl. He slowly stood up and pointed his staff out in front of himself. He looked about the shadows.

"Over here."

Jack whipped around and looked down at the ground. Nobody was there. He ran along the wire and then hopped down into a dark street. He slowly turned in a circle.

"Who's there?"

"Me."

Jack whipped around and pointed his staff at the person with the end glowing, ready to shoot ice.

There stood a girl with long white hair with some pulled back and pinned to her head. She had light purple eyes with dark blue around the pupils. Her lilac dress went down to her knees. It was strapless and had a small, baby blue ribbon wrapped around her torso. A light purple-blue gem hung around her neck. She slowly looked up at Jack with a sweet smile. Her eyes held a devilish, playful look.

"Hi Jack, long time no see?"

"Ts-Tsuki? Is that you?"

Tsuki nodded and gave a giggle.

Jack's face lit up as he ran over to her. He wrapped her with his arms, picked her up and spun around. He lightly set her back down and hung onto her tightly.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you to."

They pulled away and Jack stared into her eyes.

"You've changed so much..."

"It's only been three years since we last saw each other. Not too mention, I've grown with my abilities." She grinned widely.

Jack gave her one back and then backed up. He pointed his staff at her and gave a devious smile.

"Then show me how much you've grown."

Tsuki laughed and then got in a battle position.

"No knives?" Jack straightened up some.

"You'll see."

She went after him with bare fists. He shot a blast of ice at her. Before it got to her, she dodged it; vanishing into the air. Jack stood up and looked around with an amazed look on his face.

"Whoa..." He said slowly.

"That's not all."

She popped up behind him and opened her hands up, pointing them at him, and formed a ball. As Jack turned around, Tsuki let it go and it hit Jack right in the stomach. He flew backwards and landed in a snow mound. Tsuki floated over to him and landed softly near his feet. He shook his head and looked up at her. She saw the snow particles in his hair still. His sweater was partially still covered with snow.

"Need help?"

"Yeah, lots of it."

They laughed as Tsuki pulled Jack out of the snow. Jack stared into her moonlit eyes. The darkness was still there, but it seemed as though she had at least some control over it. Tsuki stared back into Jack's icy blue eyes. They leaned towards each other. Tsuki felt Jack's ice cold breath and smelt the familiar mint. Her heart pounded as they got closer. But then, she put a hand on Jack's chest and pushed slightly as she turned away.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't. I'm sorry."

She turned her back to him. Jack leaned on his stick and tilted his head; giving her a confused look.

"I won't be able to come here anymore."

"What? Why not? You've been here before? Why didn't you tell me or any of the other Guardians?"

"Yes, and I did tell them, but I also told them not to tell you. I didn't want..." She took a deep breath and shoved the thought out of her head. "I'm going to join the Man in the Moon. I have to watch the children at night."

She half turned back to Jack. Her head moved slightly up as she gave Jack a weak smile. She didn't want to do this to him, but she had to. She loved him enough to do this. But the Man in the Moon had called on her to become a full fledged Moon Guardian; this was her purpose of being sent here those three years ago. Jack stared at her. His eyes pleaded.

"You can do that down here. You can stay with Santa, or Tooth, or me, or even Bunnymund. You can't leave. I believe in you."

Tsuki turned and faced the winter boy. No emotion, but saddness on her face.

"I'm sorry. I must go now. The Man in the Moon is calling me."

It started out as a small pinch of white light in her torso, but spread to the rest of her body.

Jack reached out to her.

"Tsuki, I love you!"

She snapped her eyes up at him with surprise. She felt her cheeks become hot. Jack ran over to her and kissed her passionately; Tsuki stood frozen. He had told her that he loved her. _Her._

Jack pulled away and pushed his forehead against Tsuki's.

"Please don't leave... I can't stand being away from you for so long..."

Tsuki breathed heavily. Her insides felt warm and hungered for him.

"I-I can't... I have to go..."

She didn't move, no, she _couldn't_ move.

"Please..."

Tsuki shut her eyes. Tears were stinging them as she pulled away from his coldness. She bent her head slightly as her body started to glow again.

She folded her soft, warm, caring hands and put them up to rest on her chest. Tsuki had never been believed in since the little girl from three years ago, and even then, she was positive she had been forgotten about. But this goodbye, this specific goodbye, was enough to make her feel happy inside for a lifetime. He said the words that she always wanted to hear. She had heard them before from Jack, but she never really believed that he meant it. And now, now she did.

"Goodbye Jack, I'll be watching you..."

Her body glowed with elegance and hope.

Jack quickly moved to hug her one last time, but her glowing body shattered into a million pieces that floated up into the air just as he wrapped his arms around her. He looked up at the moon with tears streaming down his cold face.

"Remember, Jack, your heart will lead you home...someday..."

* * *

**Chibi: Annnnnd that's the end. What a great early Christmas present! I couldn't wait any longer! I was sooo excited! Oh, Merry Christmas!**

**Tsuki: (wipes eyes.) That was beautiful! ... wait what?**

**Chibi: Yup.**

**Tsuki: But why?**

**Chibi: Because there's nothing more to write. Unless they come out with a second movie...**

**Tsuki: But we won't know for another... five years, or if they even make another movie!**

**Chibi: Yeah... (Wraps arms around self.) Is it just me or is it cold in here?**

**Tsuki: (Looks around.) Jack, you can come out now!**

**Jack: (Steps into room.) That was the last chapter, hm? (Leans on staff and gives Chibi a look.)**

**Chibi: (Blushes.) Uh...yeah...**

**Tsuki: But what about the romance? The adventure? My story later on?**

**Chibi: Uhhhmmm... I don't know?**

**Jack: (Gets a smirk.)**

**Chibi: Jack, what are you thinking about?**

**Jack: Oh, nothing...**

**Chibi: Not with that smirk... Tell me!**

**Tsuki: (Saunters over to Jack.)**

**Jack: (Leans over and whispers to Tsuki.)**

**Tsuki: (Face brightens.) That's a wonderful idea!**

**Chibi: What?**

**Jack: Why don't you make your own Rise of the Guardians movie?**

**Chibi: What?!**

**Jack: You heard me.**

**Tsuki: I think you would be able to do it! Plus you have, 41 Reviews, 46 Faves, and 60 Followers!**

**Chibi: I don't know...**

**Jack: Hey, all you followers and Faves people, would you like another "movie" from this? Let Chibi know!**

**Chibi: Jack!**

**Jack: (Freezes mouth.)**

**Chibi: (Mumbles.)**

**Tsuki: Actually, we'll take suggestions and anything else...Let us know if you want it on this story or a completely different story as well!... Oh, and, Merry Christmas!**

**Jack: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Everyone travel safely!**


	13. Christmas Special!

**Ok so this doesn't really have a specific place it can be put in. It's more just a small Christmas special that all shows have. Or they always have that special little special that goes along with the storyline. So this is mine and I hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks!**

**With love, Chibistar12**

* * *

Jack stared out the open window with his hood up, staff leaning his arm, and a grin on his face. The moon was shining down at him, almost as if it was smiling back.

"Jack!"

Jack turned and saw Santa barged into his office.

"It's time."

Jack leaped up and floated quickly over to Santa. His hood fell down.

"Jamie's, right?"

Santa let out a bellowing laugh and nodded. If Jack's grin could get any bigger, it did. He flew out the window with delight and headed towards Jamie's town.

* * *

He landed softly on Jamie's roof. He slowly crept down to the window he needed and laid on his stomach. His head leaned over the edge and looked into Jamie's room.

Jamie was on his bed, reading a book. His room was nice and neat, like the first time he was in his room. He had grown taller and gained muscle. It's been a long time since they first had met and since then, Jamie and Jack have played with each other every winter.

Jack smiled and tapped on the window. Jamie looked up from his book towards the window. His lips went into a grin as he hopped out of bed and moved over to the window. Jack flipped over and floated outside of Jamie's now open window.

"Jack! Welcome back!"

"Thanks!"

Jamie stared at him and then got pink and moved away from the window.

"Come in."

Jack nodded and floated in.

"How are you doing?"

"Good, except the stupid homework I get now..." Jamie glared at the book he had currently been reading.

Jack sauntered over and picked up the book. Ice moved across the book.

"Hey!"

Jack dropped the book and stepped away. Ice spread across the floor with curly designs.

"Sorry about that."

Jamie moved over and picked up his book. He gave it a dirty look before tossing it onto his bed.

"Who has homework on Christmas eve?"

"I do. Actually, it's over break."

Jack laughed and floated around his room.

"Man, this place hasn't changed that much."

"Hey!"

Jack floated over to Jamie and ruffled his hair.

"I'm only kidding. So what would you like to do?"

"Well," Jamie looked at the clock on his bed dresser. "It is only six forty-five... Snowball fight?"

"Race you out there!" Jack said as he flew out the window.

"Not fair! I have to get dressed!" Jamie yelled after him before running out of his room and downstairs to put on his winter clothing.

As soon as Jamie opened the front door, Jack threw a snowball at Jamie's chest.

"That's a point for me!"

Jamie groaned as he stepped outside, shutting the door. He looked around, Jack was no where to be seen. Jamie smiled and dove behind a snowbank next to a tree.

"No using powers!"

Once Jamie said that, a snowball hit the side of his face.

"Fine, just that once." Jack said as he set down his staff and leaned over to make a snowball.

Jamie looked over and threw one at Jack, hitting him in the shoulder.

They went back and forth for two hours before Jamie's mom came out.

"Jamie, time to come in! If you don't get to bed early enough, Santa won't come!"

Jamie looked at his mom.

"Alright! I'll be in, in a minute."

He turned back to Jack who was now floating over to him, staff in hand.

"I guess this is it for tonight."

"I guess so."

Jamie smiled and headed to the house. Before he opened the door, he looked back at Jack who was watching him.

"Oh, Merry Christmas, Jack Frost."

Jack smiled and waved as Jamie went into the warm house. Jack looked up at the moon and smiled. Now to give the town a nice soft layer of snow through the night and into the following day.

"Wind, take me to the North Pole." He said with delight.

The wind picked him up and lifted him into the icy air and towards the North Pole.

* * *

He landed at the window he had left from and climbed in quietly. Before he touched the floor, the door burst open. He shot his white head up.

"Jack! You're back! Come, there is present for you!"

"Wait, what?"

Jack gave a confused look. He was baffled by the present idea. Santa chuckled and walked over, putting an arm around Jack and then showing him to the door.

"There is a present for you. We don't know who it's from either."

Jack's stomach started to flip. He was getting excited. Someone had gotten him a gift, but how would they thank them?

They finally reached the center and right in front of the globe, where he first landed when he came to the North Pole, there was a large box. There was a tag that said: "To: Jack Frost"

He pushed off the ground and floated up to the top of the box and around it; inspecting it.

"Did you guys see who brought it?"

"How could we? I was delivering presents."

"I was gathering teeth."

"I just got here mate, and so did Sandy."

Jack landed on top and crouched down. He listened, but was thrown off balance when it jumps. Jack fell to the floor, confused.

"Whoa!"

He stood up and pointed his staff at the box.

"I bet it was Pitch..." He growled.

The other Guardians looked at each other. Santa gave Tooth a look. She was grinning from ear to ear and couldn't help it. She was as excited as Jack was.

"No, no, we would've known it was from Pitch."

Jack glared at the present and then relaxed some. He started to take the wrapping paper off. Each strip he tore off, he became more and more excited and less defensive.

The box was now exposed and he floated to the top. He tapped the tape lightly with his staff. Ice frosted it over and shattered the tape. He opened the box and saw shredded paper. Again, he wore a confused look. It changed when something moved. He put his face closer and opened his mouth. He was caught by something small, but tough. They landed on the floor. Snow white hair landed behind the person that was now over Jack. Jack stared up into beautiful purple eyes with blue around the pupils.

"Tsuki? Tsuki!"

Jack wrapped her in a hug and sat up. She hugged him back.

"Tsuki, I missed you so much!" Jack squeezed her and then pulled back an arm's length away.

Tsuki looked at him, tears streaming down her face.

"I missed you to."

Jack reached up and rubbed his thumb gently under her eyes. He left his hand on her cheek. She put her hand over his and closed her eyes; keeping the moment alive.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because, I'm just so happy!"

She opened her eyes and looked into Jacks. How she missed those icy blue ones looking at her with care and love. Love. What a funny word... She shook her head and got up from kneeling between Jack's legs. She wiped her eyes and then smiled brightly.

"I came back to have a Christmas with you guys."

"Well welcome back!"

Jack grinned up at her and stood up.

"We thought you might like that idea." Tooth pipped up.

"Wait, we?" Jack looked at her, grin gone.

"Uh," Tooth looked panicked.

"We-"

"It was my idea. I talked to them about it."

Jack looked back at Tsuki with a shocked look.

"What?"

She giggled and twirled. Jack watched as the outfit she wore moved with her body with ease. She had on a snug fitting Santa outfit. It was red with white fur around the edges. The shoulders were bare but it had long sleeves that started just above her elbow. The top was cut just above her chest and went down to just above her knees. There was a black belt around her waist and black calf high boots that made the outfit all the more authentic. She stopped with her back to Jack, but her head tilted to the side.

"So, who wants a snowball fight?"

Jack's face was lit up with joy. Tsuki raced passed Santa and towards the doors as the other Guardians followed.

* * *

Tsuki was wrapped in a blanket and held a hot cup of hot chocolate in her hands. The fire licked at the wood with pleasure. She was sitting on a couch in one of Santa's special quarters.

Through the time she was there, they had a snowball fight, made snowmen of each of them, made cookies, and played with toys. In the America, it was early afternoon on Christmas Day and Jack went to see Jamie. Santa was making plans for next year, Tooth had gone back to her place to rest up and take it easy until she had to go back to work the following day. Bunnymund had to get a start on Easter and Sandy went ahead to give kids pleasant dreams in fear that Pitch might ruin their day.

So Tsuki was alone at the time, and she liked it. Nice, quiet, and calm. She took another sip of her hot chocolate. A knock was heard from the door behind her.

"Come in."

She heard the door open and the person move to her; bringing a chilly breeze with them.

"Hey, staying warm?"

"I was until you walked in." She eyed Jack.

He smiled and sat down next to her. His eyes stared into the fire with gentleness.

"How was Jamie's?"

"It was great. I got him and his family into a snowball fight."

"How did that go?" Another sip.

"It was amazing! you should have been there!" He turned and looked at her. "Jamie's aiming is wonderful! It's improved so much! Not to mention," he cleared his throat. "Moi, the cool Jack Frost."

Tsuki elbowed him in the arm.

"Hey, don't be beating on me."

"I'm not."

They laughed and then fell silent.

"Jack, I have to leave soon. I have to go back to the Man in the Moon..."

"How long till you leave?"

"I'm not sure. Whenever he calls I guess."

"Oh..."

They sat in silence again. Tsuki finished her hot chocolate and set the cup down on the stand next to the couch.

"Tsuki."

"Jack."

"May I... May I sit next to you under the blanket?"

Tsuki looked over at Jack. He was staring at her. Half of his face was lit by the fire light. The other half was dark with shadow. The fire whipped in his eyes with curiosity and what was that? Admiration?

She swallowed and nodded. Jack scooted closer to her as she opened up the blanket for him. His cold touch sent a shiver down Tsuki's back. She pulled the blanket closer to her.

"Maybe I shouldn't..." Jack hesitated before he stood up.

Tsuki grabbed his waist quickly.

"Please, don't leave... I like your company. It relaxes me..."

Jack turned his head and looked down at her. She had her face pressed into his back. He sat down next to her again. Tsuki wrapped the blanket around her and laid her head on his shoulder. The fire settled down and moved into a small rhythm.

A few moments later, Jack shifted his body and laid back onto the couch, pulling Tsuki on top of him and wrapping his arms around her. Tsuki laid her head on his chest and shut her eyes. If only she could stay like this forever.

"Tsuki... Tsuki..." A hushed, cold whisper came from above her.

Her eyes opened slowly and she looked up at a pale faced boy with snow white hair.

"Jack...What's wrong?"

"Nothing, but I think you should go..."

"Go?" She gave a confused look.

He nodded.

"North came in a few minutes ago and said that the Man in the Moon was asking about you..."

"Oh..." She looked down at his chest and then grew bright red.

She sat up on her knees, hands on Jack's chest, and wild expression.

"Uh... Uh... how did I get in this position?"

"I put you there."

Jack smiled up at her. He sat up on his elbows with ease.

"Why did you do that?"

"You seemed uncomfortable leaning against me, so I decided to give you something more comfortable to lay on..."

A light pink touched his cheeks. Tsuki stared at him with surprise. Jack scooted up and reached for her. Tsuki stayed still as she watched Jack caress her cheek and pull them together. She shut her eyes gently and wrapped her arms around Jack. The sweet mint taste of a winter spirit was ever so calming to a struggling moon spirit that wasn't believed in.

Jack pulled away and put his forehead against Tsuki's.

"It's too bad you can't stay here for the day and for another night..."

"I know."

Tsuki looked down and gave a small sigh before she pulled away from Jack's, surprisingly, warm body. She stood up and nodded at Jack before heading to the door. Before she reached the door handle, Jack had wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He pressed his head against her back and closed his eyes.

"I really wish you didn't have to leave."

"Me either."

They stayed like that for a bit before Jack slowly let her go. She opened the door and left with soft feet.

Jack was now alone in the room. The emptiness bothered him to no end. Finally, he decided to grab his staff and head to the globe.

* * *

The winter spirit stood leaning against his staff and looking at the globe with slight concern.

"She said to tell you that she'd miss you..."

"Thanks Tooth."

Tooth came up right next to Jack and stared at the globe to. They stayed quiet. After some time, Tooth bowed her head, and with a smile turned to leave. Before she left the room completely, she gave Jack some final words.

"She really loved you Jack. Maybe next time you should let her know how you feel..."


	14. Author's Note

**Hi guys. I have indeed made a sequel to this. If you want to look at it, it's on my page or you can look for, The Darkness within. I hope to have a good turn out again like I did with this story. If you have any questions or concerns, let me know. Also, there is a note similar to this on the bottom of the first chapter, but I was debating about writing this before I put it up.**

**Anyway, I will be taking suggestions on the sequel. Such as plot, story, characters, pairings (those will be iffy because some I will probably have developed and just can't randomly change them.), and many others.**

**So it would be much appreciated if you R/F and wrote down ideas.**

**Thanks!**

**With much love,**

**Chibistar and Tsuki.**

**P.S. also Jack because he'll get mad and freeze me. T~T**


End file.
